polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lebanonball
DOESN Lebanonball |nativename = Libnan el-Jumhuriye el-Libnaniye|caption = Of beautiful Phoenician clay!|image = Libano.png|reality = Lebanese Republic|government = Unitary parliamentary confessionalist republic|personality = Phoenician master RACE FOREVER!!!! , Cool Happy!|language = Arabic French English Aramaic (ancestral) Phoenician (ancestral)|capital = Beirutball|religion = Islam (Sunni, Shia) Christianity (Maronite Catholic and Greek Orthodoxy) Druze|enemies = Turkeyball Northern Cyprusball Syriaball Israelcube Fake Lebanon|hates = Overcrowding refugees, rockets, Hezbollah, Jews, war|founded = 1943 (independence declared) 1945 (French mandate ended)|predecessor = Phoeniciaball French Mandate Greater Lebanonball|intospace = Yes|status = Still overcrowding with trash and refugees|friends = Franceball Armeniaball Cyprusball Greeceball Italyball Vaticanball Mexicoball Brazilball Tunisiaball Australiaball Syriaball (sometimes) Moroccoball Palestineball EUball USAball Ivory Coastball Shakira Egyptball Russiaball Canadaball|gender = Male|military = Lebanese Armed Forces|food = Kibbeh, tabbouleh, and arak|affiliation = Union for the Mediterraneanball UNball Arab Leagueball |bork = Yalla yalla / Habibi Habibi|likes = Parties, nargilleh, monies, tabouleh, skiing, shawarma, boats}} Lebanonball is a tiny ball, with Syriaball to its north and east, and the Mediterranean sea to its west (across it, Cyprusball), and Israelcube to its south. Lebanonball is of the great grandson of the Phoenician Empireball. Lebanon is of touristic country and used to be a favorite destination back in the days. With more than two million refugees, Lebanon is right now the favorite destination for refugees. What is Lebanonball? Most importantly, Lebanonball is * Mediterranean * Sectarian ball * Friendly * Brave * The country with the most cultural diversity of the Middle East * Having a lot of delicious food and rich culture * A rocket's distance away from Israel. * The Switzerland of the Middle East Lebanon can.... * Not into fear * Not into driving * Into space (kind of) * Into great cultural place * Into mountains * Into skiing * Into nice scenery * Into good food * Into parties * Into nightlife Cities *Beirutball - Capital *Marjayounball *Damourball *Rashayaball Friends * Armeniaball - We are good friends. We both hate Turkey and lebanese people have some Armenian ancestery. * Franceball - Mommy. * Syriaball - We removed Kosher. Also feel bad for him because of what is happening to him. * Tunisiaball - We are cousins because he is deceded from Carthage and Chartaginians were related to Phonecians and I am decended from Phonecians. * Palestineball-YOU SHALL BE FREE!!!!!! Enemies * Israelcube - Terrible enemy, invades and bomb my clay, killing a lot of innocent people. REMOVE KOSHER!!! FREE PALESTINE!!!YOU WAR CRIMINAL * Turkeyball - He invaded my clay when he was Ottomanball.He also killed lots of Armenians, Assyrians and Greeks and LEBANESE!!!. NEVER FORGET 1915. YOU WILL PAY YOU WAR CRIMINAL!!! * South Lebanonball - Fake Lebanon who got help from War Criminal known as Israel Facebook Page Gallery Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png SVvz09K.png ZYKGk6p.png Br0jrGh.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Sele_Polandball.png VoNkUek.png History of Europe.png ErQuQ4s.png Category:Middle East Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Category:Mountains Category:Highland Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Independent Category:Islam Category:Druze Category:Lebanonball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Earthquake Category:Armenia BROS Category:Multiethnic Category:Catholic Category:French speaking countryball Category:French Speaking Countryballs Category:French speaking countyball Category:English Speaking Countryballs Category:French speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Afroasiatic Category:Dense Category:Elongated Category:Plants Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Former French Colonies Category:Multilingual Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Secular Category:Islamball Category:Diversity Category:Phoenician Descent Category:Happy Category:Islamic Category:Muslim lovers Category:Muslim lover Category:Isolated Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Friendly Category:ISISball Haters Category:War haters